nci_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by NCI TV
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the Canadian television channel NCI TV. Current Original series *''Animal Antics'' *''Bradly and Friends'' *''Bradly's Double 7: City Freeze'' *''Feur Factory'' *''The Wild Crocodile Chase'' Aquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) First-run *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Blue's Clues & You'' *''Butterbean's Café'' *''Cousins for Life'' *''Double Dare'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Hunter Street'' *''Knight Squad'' *''The Loud House'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Sunny Day'' Reruns *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''iCarly'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Victorious'' Other acquired series *''Esme & Roy'' *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' *''Ranger Rob'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''The Stanley Dynamic'' *''Top Wing'' *''Trucktown'' Former Original series *''ABC Sesame Street'' *''Animal Keepers'' *''Bradly at the Orange World'' *''Bradly's Double 7'' *''Breaking Beast'' *''Bruce'' *''Dinosaur Ricardo Adventures'' *''Everyone's a Critic'' *''Ghost Hunter'' *''The Lost Sesame'' *''Prehistoric Path'' *''Raspberry Barnyard Band'' *''Sean the Snake'' *''The Secret World of Sesame Street'' *''Talya Jungle'' *''Turtle Cape'' *''Wibbly Wubble and Bubble'' Aquired from Disney (U.S.) Live-action Series *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''Out of the Box'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' Animated series *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Aladdin'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Bonkers'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Disney's House of Mouse'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''DuckTales'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Hercules'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Mighty Duck'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Recess'' *''The Replacements'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Stanley'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The Weekenders'' *''The Wuzzles'' Aquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live-action series *''100 Things To Do Before High School'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Animorphs'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Game Shakers'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''House of Anubis'' *''How to Rock'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Just Jordan'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Max & Shred'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''The Nick Cannon Show'' *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Romeo!'' *''School of Rock'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Supah Ninja'' *''Talia in the Kitchen'' *''The Thundermans'' *''The Troop'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''WITS Academy'' *''You Gotta See This'' *''Zoey 101'' Animated series *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Action League Now!'' *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nickelodeon Doug'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Robot and Monsters'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Wonder Pets!'' *''The X's'' Other acquired series Live-action series *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' *''Ants in Your Pants'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Big & Small'' *''Big Wolf on Campus'' *''The Bittles'' *''Cook'd'' *''Crazy Quilt'' *''The Fuzzpaws'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong!'' *''Life with Boys'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Pet Squad'' *''PJ Katie's Farm'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Prank Patrol'' *''Ride'' *''Ruffus the Dog'' *''St. Bear's Dolls Hospital'' *''System Crash'' *''That's So Weird!'' *''This Is Scarlett and Isaiah'' *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' *''Treetown'' *''Uh Oh!'' *''Wee 3'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Zoink'd'' Preschool series *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Being Ian'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Bob The Builder'' *''Caillou'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''Corduroy'' *''Dinopaws'' *''Dragon'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Freaky Stories'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Grossology'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Mysticons'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Pearlie'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Sidekick'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zigby'' Category:Lists of television series by network Category:NCI TV